<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposals by yourfrendlyneighborhoodfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357817">The Proposals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfrendlyneighborhoodfangirl/pseuds/yourfrendlyneighborhoodfangirl'>yourfrendlyneighborhoodfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfrendlyneighborhoodfangirl/pseuds/yourfrendlyneighborhoodfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is finally ready to propose to his boyfriend. But Dean is not about to let Cas beat him to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Proposals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off a prompt I saw on Pinterest: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/628111479275435744/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel fidgeted with his tie nervously as he watched his boyfriend. It was a Saturday night, and they were having a romantic dinner in the bunker while everyone else was away. Cas had special plans for the night, he just needed to get the courage to put his plan into action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean-” he said, just as Dean said “Cas-”. They both chuckled awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go first,” they said, again at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Dean said, gesturing to Cas. Cas swallowed thickly and gave Dean a weak smile, feeling the ring burning a hole in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I want you to know that I love you so, so much. You make the happiest person in the world, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah,” Dean said. “What’s going on? Cas, is… is something going to happen? Is there a threat?” He stood up. “Cas, whatever’s going on, we can face it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, sit down,” Cas said. “It’s not a threat. Nothing’s wrong.” Dean sat, but looked at Cas suspiciously. “I...well…” he gulped. “Dean Winchester, will you… will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared at Cas. He blinked. Then he stared some more. “Sorry,” Cas mumbled. “Here, I got the ring, it’s in my pocket, I need to do it right.” He fumbled in his pockets, but Dean still didn’t say anything. “Dean? Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean seemed to come to his senses. “No!” he almost shouted, grabbing Cas’s hands in his own. “No, it’s just.... that’s not fair!” he reached into his pocket and brought out a small, black box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Cas’s turn to stare. “What is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think you’re going to beat me to this, you’re fucking wrong Castiel,” Dean muttered, bringing the box out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Cas said again, realizing what was happening. “No! It’s not a- a competition! And besides, I was proposing to you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not,” Dean said, opening the box to reveal a sparkling ring. “I’m winning,” he said childishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughts still whirling, Cas yanked his ring out and got down on one knee. “I believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what you’d call winning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Cas!” Dean yelped. “Stay in your chair! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>proposing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it first!” Cas said, shoving the ring in Dean’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean, too, got down on one knee, so they were both kneeling and facing each other. “Not until you take mine!” Dean said, shoving his ring right back in Cas’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Take the damn ring!” Cas said, losing his patience. “Just take it!”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“No way!” Dean said. “You take mine!”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t even matter who takes whose!” Cas protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then take mine!” Dean challenged. “Take it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bu-no-tha-” Cas spluttered. “I proposed first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First is the worst, second is the best!” Dean taunted childishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take the ring</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Cas shoved his ring in Dean’s face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You take it!” Dean lunged for Cas’s hand, intent on getting the ring on his finger. Cas, seeing what was happening, yanked his hand out of the way and simultaneously tried to grab Dean’s hand. Dean tumbled on top of Cas, and then they were squabbling on the floor, bickering like children and trying to force the ring onto each other’s finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?” Sam’s voice came from the doorway. Cas and Dean froze, tangled in each other on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was proposing,” Cas said, with all the dignity he could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Dean said. “I was!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam rubbed his forehead. “You were...what?” He shook his head and turned, muttering “Can’t deal with this” and “grown </span>
  <em>
    <span>men</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at Cas and quickly maneuvered himself so he was on top, straddling Cas’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>ring,” he said, pressing his arm across his boyfriend’s chest and leaning close to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas seemed to consider. “Only if you take mine,” he countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, you little-” Dean snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s right there,” Cas taunted, nodding toward his hand which was holding the box. “Just-” He was cut off as his boyfriend-fiancee?-leaned down and kissed him fiercely. Cas kissed him back just as much, then, while Dean was distracted, flipped himself up and rolled over so that he was the one on top of Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I win,” he grinned, inches away from Dean’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll call it a truce,” Dean said, and Cas rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I clearly won,” he muttered, before pressing another kiss to Dean’s lips. When Sam returned later, he found the two rolling passionately around on the floor, rings glinting on their fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have plenty of sufficient rooms!” Sam said loudly, bumping into things as he tried to escape the kitchen with his eyes covered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>